Destinados
by Duende Cullen
Summary: Como hacer cuando el amor de tu vida decide marcharse por el desprecio que sientes sin querer escuchar tus explicaciones en el momento en el que te enteras que todo ha sido un horrible malentendido. Lo dejas marchar o tomas tu guitarra y le cantas lo que sientes en el corazón
1. Destinados

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: Los personajes obviamente son de SM, la historia es de mi autoría.**_

 _ **Escenas de sexo, no son muchas, pero las hay, esta es una de ellas. La historia está terminada asique no habrá riesgo de que la deje de actualizar.**_

 _ **Tengan piedad de mí, es mi primera historia y no sé como habrá salido, se aceptan cualquier tipo de críticas mientras sean constructivas, y cualquier consejo que quieran darme será bien recibido. Disculpen si hay errores, pero no tengo eso que se llaman betas y no sé cómo funciona de todas formas, asique aquí vamos…**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1: Destinados a estar juntos**_

Seis jóvenes, tres familias. Conozcamos a los Swan, los Cullen y los Hale.

Emmett y Bella Swan, hijos del jefe de policía Charlie Swan y la maestra de kínder Renee Swan. Alice y Edward Cullen, hijos del doctor Carlisle Cullen y la decoradora de interiores Esme Cullen. Y por último, pero no menos importantes, Rosalie y Jasper Hale, hijos de los abogados Jonh y Lilian Hale.

Emmett, con su cabello oscuro, ojos negros, alto y fuerte, indiscreto a más no poder y divertido, muy divertido, para desgracia de su hermana, encontró su pasión por el baloncesto a los nueve años y su sueño era ser maestro de deportes.

Edward, con su desordenado cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes, alto y fuerte, pómulos salientes, fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta, labios redondeados, descubrió su talento con el piano a la corta edad de cuatro años y su sueño era ser médico pediatra.

Jasper, alto, cabello color miel, ojos dorados, carismático, quien tiene el don de escuchar por lo cual algunas personas lo consideran frio y calculador, sin embargo, su relación con Alice muestra su lado mas cálido y cariñoso, su sueño era ser psicólogo.

Alice, cabello corto de color negro y ojos verdes, es bajita y delgada, como un duendecillo de facciones finas, es optimista, creativa y un poco pagada de sí misma, a los doce años sintiendo celos de su hermano, quiso aprender a tocar un instrumento y adopto una gran fascinación por su amada guitarra, a la que llamo Cherry, y su sueño era ser diseñadora de modas.

Bella, cabello castaño oscuro y largo algo ondulado, ojos color chocolate, delgada y frágil, su rostro con forma de corazón y mejillas predominantes, nariz delgada y mandíbula estrecha, bajita de estatura, torpe y con un mal genio que divierte a su hermano cuando se dispone a hacerla enfadar. Bella descubrió su dulce voz a los nueve cuando se inscribió por insistencia de Alice, en el coro de la escuela, además Edward le enseño a tocar el piano a los diez años, y su sueño era ser escritora.

Rosalie, alta, cabello largo, rubio y ondulado, cuerpo proporcionado y escultural, ojos dorados claros, es guapa, elegante y sofisticada, tocaba la batería desde que tenía uso de razón y se le ocurrió la bríllate idea de formar una banda musical a la que llamo pixis, junto con Bella y Alice, aunque su sueño era ser la mejor abogada, como sus padres.

Los Swan, los Cullen y los Hale han sido amigos de toda la vida, al igual que sus hijos., por lo que a nadie le extraño que las familias terminaran unidas por las relaciones de los muchachos, por lo menos cuatro de ellos.

Emmett Swan de 19 años, tenía una relación con Rosalie Hale, también de 19 años. Alice Cullen de 18 años tenía una relación con Jasper Hale hermano gemelo de Rosalie. Edward Cullen y Bella Swan eran… bueno, solo eran Edward y Bella, ambos tenían 18 años.

Edward y Alice eran hijos adoptivos de los Cullen, pero eso no hacia ninguna diferencia para ninguno de ellos, todos esperaban que las familias Cullen y Swan se unieran a través de Edward y Bella, pero eso parecía nunca llegar. Para todo el mundo ellos no se llevaban nada bien, incluso cada uno de ellos así lo creía. Bella creía que Edward no soportaba su presencia, y Edward creía lo mismo acerca de Bella, pero lo que ninguno sabia, era que la realidad era muy diferente… completamente diferente.

Siempre salían los seis juntos, pero Edward y Bella acababan peleándose. Un día todos fueron a una fiesta, las pixis iban a tocar. Luego del show todos bebieron de más, todos gritaban eufóricos a causa de la música y el alcohol.

En una esquina se encontraban Rosalie y Emmett, demostrándose amor depravadamente en público. Alice y Jasper estaban bailando cerca de la mesa de las bebidas. Edward estaba sentado en el sofá, con una cerveza en la mano, observando cómo Bella bailaba con Mike Newton, para nadie era un secreto de que Mike quería acostarse con Bella, y eso a Edward lo sacaba de quicio. Este seguía mirándola, y en ese momento vio como Mike bajo sus manos y Bella evito su paso y miro a Mike con furia contenida, entonces el rubio la beso. Bella trato de alejarlo, pero debido a su estado de ebriedad no tuvo la fuerza necesaria, y así fue como todo comenzó.

" **No vez que quiere que la sueltes idiota"** grito Edward golpeando a Mike en la cara. Bella lo miro confundida.

" **Edward…"** grito sorprendida y arrastrando las palabras.

" **¿Qué?"** grito Edward molesto **"Ya vámonos"** dijo tomando a Bella de la mano y arrastrándola fuera de la fiesta.

Alice, quien había visto toda la escena iba a ir hacia ellos, pero Jasper se lo impidió, y con una mirada Alice supo la razón.

Edward ayudo a Bella a subir al auto, luego subió él, y salieron rumbo a la residencia Cullen. Bella estaba muy ebria y Edward no quería que sus padres la vieran en ese estado.

Al llegar, Edward se giro a mirar a Bella y la vio completamente dormida, se bajo del auto y fue hasta donde se encontraba la castaña, la tomo en brazo y así entro a la casa, subió las escaleras, entro a su habitación y cundo cerró la puerta… Bella despertó.

" **¿Qué haces? Bájame, yo puedo caminar sola"** dijo Bella arrastrando las palabras.

" **Estabas dormida"** se quejo Edward **"Y estas ebria, ven que…"**

" **No me toques"** grito Bella alejándose de Edward.

" **¿Qué?"** grito el, furioso **"Yo no te puedo tocar pero el imbécil de Newton si ¿Verdad?"**

" **Que ¿Celoso Cullen?"** pregunto Bella retándolo y el no dijo nada **"Mejor me voy"**.

Antes de que Bella llegara a la puerta Edward la cerro frente a ella, encerrándola entre esta y su cuerpo. Bella lo miraba sorprendida, pero retadora. El miro directo a sus labios y no pudo evitar besarla.

La beso con furia, con rabia, pero luego el beso fue tierno, dulce, el lamio sus labios pidiendo permiso para acceder a su boca, permiso que Bella le concedió gustosa.

Bella empezó a sentir como el calor se apoderaba de ella, la habitación giraba, las piernas le timbraban, el corazón le latía desbocado. En ese momento el beso se volvió frenético, Bella empujo el cuerpo de Edward hacia atrás causando que ambos cayeran en la cama. El muchacho giro su cuerpo para quedar sobre Bella, coló sus manos debajo de su minúsculo vestido llegando hasta sus bragas, acariciando su centro atreves de la tela, robándole un gemido o dos que provocó que Edward se endureciera mas, si es que eso era posible.

Edward le quito el vestido a Bella por sobre los hombros, dejándola expuesta para él. Bella literalmente le arranco la camisa, este la miro sonriente y le arranco las bragas, dejándola completamente desnuda.

" **Eso no es justo"** se quejo Bella arrastrando las palabras **"Tu tienes demasiada ropa"** al escucharla hablar, la realidad cayó sobre Edward, Bella estaba ebria. Se paró en seco y se sentó en la cama rápidamente **"¿Qué sucede?"** pregunto Bella confundida.

" **Esto no está bien"** dijo Edward mas para el que para alguien más **"Tu estas ebria"**.

" **No estoy ebria"** se quejo la castaña "Solo un poco tomada" dijo colocándose a horcajadas sobre Edward, juntando sus dedos índice y pulgar.

" **Bella…"** gimió sobre sus labios. Sentir a Bella desnuda sobre su miembro, a través de la tela de sus pantalones, lo estaba volviendo loco.

" **Shhh, no digas nada, y no pares ¿Se te olvida que estamos destinados a estar juntos?"** se burlo Bella.

" **¿A si?"** dijo el, dejando besos húmedos por todo el cuello de la castaña.

" **Sí, todos están apostando sobre nuestra relación… jodida una estupidez"** se quejo la castaña haciendo un puchero y frunciendo el ceño.

" **¿Porqué?"** pregunto Edward molesto **"¿Te parece una estupidez esto?"**

" **No es eso"** se volvió a quejar Bella acomodándose en la cama mirando a Edward fijamente **"Es solo que… creí que me odiabas, es decir, siempre parecías molesto con mi presencia… aun así, a mi parecer, lo que decidamos, nos corresponde a nosotros, no a nuestras familias ¿No crees? Estamos hablando de nuestras vidas"**.

" **No te odian, nunca lo hice, me molestaba el hecho de que me ignoraras, siempre odie que me ignoraras. Pero tienes razón"** el joven estuvo de acuerdo **"Pero no creo que ellos quieran obligarnos, es decir, estarían de acuerdo con cualquier decisión que tomemos"** Edward guardo silencio por un minuto, pensativo, para luego preguntar **"¿Y tú qué quieres?"** Edward se sirnió sobre Bella.

" **¿Ahora?"** pregunto Bella sonriente **"Ahora solo quiero ser tuya"** respondió desabrochando los pantalones de Edward, bajándolos juntos con sus bóxers.

" **¿Y que pasara mañana?"** pregunto Edward mientras se desprendía de las molestas prendas.

" **Mañana será otro día"** respondió Bella sujetando el duro miembro de Edward.

El gimió sobre su boca y coló dos de sus dedos por la hendidura de la joven, penetrándola suavemente, ambos se besaban y tocaban, las caricias y los besos iban subiendo de tono, la falta de aire se hacía presente, pero ninguno quería darle paso, las fosas nasales les ardían, a fuerzas se separaron para poder respirar.

" **Edward…"** gimió Bella, quien ardía de deseo **"Por favor… te necesito"**.

" **Tus deseos son ordenes"** dijo el antes de penetrarla con su ya endurecida verga.

Edward envestía a Bella suavemente, hasta que esta le pidió que sea rudo, lo que éxito al joven desatándose sobre ella. Dio unas pequeñas y cortas estocadas y pronto sintió a Bella apretándose alrededor de su miembro y explotar, eso lo llevo a él al borde, viniéndose dentro de ella. Ambos cayeron rendidos a la cama quedándose profundamente dormidos.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Al día siguiente Edward se despertó y contemplo a Bella dormir, era hermosa, el no entendía como había sido capaz de ignorarla por tanto tiempo, sabiendo que ella era algo más que una amiga, por eso siempre estaba molesto con ella, porque no quería verla ni que ella lo viera a él, como simples amigos, él quería mas, y haría lo que fuera para que ella quisiera lo mismo.

Bella abrió los ojos lentamente y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Edward a su lado, tanto que grito y se cayó de la cama.

" **¿Qué haces aquí?"** grito Bella confundida.

" **Esta es mi habitación"** se burlo el joven, depositando un casto beso en los labios de la joven.

" **¿Qué haces?"** se quejo Bella sorprendida.

" **¿Qué mierda te sucede?"** grito Edward.

" **¿A mí?"**

" **Si, a ti. Anoche me rogabas que te hiciera mía, y hoy estas toda histérica"** se quejo él.

" **¿Yo te rogaba?"** pregunto Bella confundida y con horror **"No vuelvo a tomar en mi vida"** susurro la joven, pero pronto las imágenes se apoderaron de su mente **"Oh por dios, es cierto"** dijo tapando su boca con una de sus manos.

" **Que ¿Ya te acordaste?"** dijo Edward divertido.

* * *

 _ **Bien, este es el primer capítulo de mi historia, espero que les guste, besos.**_

 _ **A.D. Mascotto**_


	2. Amor clandestino

_**Como siempre, los personajes son de SM, como todos sabemos, la historia es mia.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2: Amor clandestino**_

 **Seis meses después**

" **Ay ya, Edward"** se quejó Bella con el libro en las manos.

" **¿Qué?"** se burló el besando el cuello de Bella, sabia el efecto que provocaba en ella.

" **Estate quieto, y lee el maldito libro o reprobaras literatura"** se volvió a quejar Bella.

" **Me excitas cuando maldices"** le susurro Edward al oído, Bella soltó un bufido exasperado **"¿Cómo quieres que me concentre, si te tengo en mi cama y no puedo tocarte?"** se quejó el joven.

" **Edward…"**

" **Que… ¿Romeo y Julieta?"** se quejó sosteniendo el libro **"Por favor… Un amor que está destinado al fracaso desde el principio, prohibido por sus padres, maldecido por no sé quién, que se suicidan para estar juntos toda la eternidad. Es una idiotez"** escupió Edward dejando a Bella con la boca abierta.

" **Eres un idiota, no se puede estudiar contigo"** dijo Bella poniéndose de pie.

" **Espera ¿A dónde vas?"** Edward corrió para detener a Bella.

" **Para tu información… si, tenían el mundo en contra…"** grito Bella agitando el libro hacia todas partes **"Pero su amor era puro, sincero. Él se mató porque creyó al amor de su vida muerta, y ella lo siguió porque vio su cuerpo frio sobre ella, eso no tiene nada de estúpido… tu eres un estúpido"** dijo bajando las escaleras.

Bella no hablaba en sí de la novela de Shakespeare, sino de su relación con Edward. Ella sabía que él era un mujeriego, y su relación era secreta, nadie lo sabía.

Luego de lo sucedido en aquella fiesta hace seis meses, Bella había estado esquivando a Edward todo el tiempo, este la acorralo un día en el baño de una discoteca y la hizo suya sin compasión. Desde ahí han estado juntos, en una relación clandestina, aunque eso había sido decisión de ella, no quería emocionar a sus padres y que si algo saliera mal quedaran desilusionados, lo que Bella no sabía, era que Edward quería que su relación fuera abierta, que todo el mundo supiera que Bella tenia dueño, él había estado enamorado de ella toda la vida, pero eso ella no lo sabía, y cada vez que Edward quería hablar del tema, ella lo interrumpía.

" **Bells ¿Ya te vas?"** pregunto Alice, quien iba entrando a la casa junto con Jasper.

" **Si Alie, es imposible estudiar con tu hermano"** se quejó Bella antes de salir de la casa.

" **Bella, espera"** grito Edward pasando de largo a su hermana, alcanzando a Bella que iba subiendo a su camioneta **"¿Qué dije? ¿Por qué te molesto tanto?"**

" **Porque ya sé lo que piensas sobre esa clase de relación… que por cierto, es muy similar a la nuestra"** se quejó Bella.

" **No es cierto, nosotros no tenemos nada en contra… nuestros padres estarían felices sobre nuestra relación"**

" **Pero nadie sabe sobre lo nuestro"** se volvió a quejar Bella.

" **Eso no fue decisión mía… fuiste tú…"** pero antes de que Edward pudiera continuar, Bella puso en marcha su camioneta y se fue dejando a Edward parado. Al entrar a su casa, su hermana lo esperaba interrogante.

" **¿Qué le hiciste?"** pregunto Alice molesta.

" **Yo ya no sé qué le pasa, esta situación me está volviendo loco"** se quejó el joven agitando los brazos desesperadamente.

" **¿Por qué no aclaran todo esto? ¿Por qué no hacen público lo de ustedes?"** pregunto Alice sonriente.

" **¿Ya lo sabías?"**

" **Hace unas semanas entre a tu habitación y los vi acostados… desnudos"**

" **Cómo sea, fue decisión de ella… no mía, y no entiendo porque"**

" **¿Le has dicho lo que sientes?"** pregunto Alice.

" **Ella lo sabe... se lo demuestro todo el tiempo"**

" **¿Pero tú se lo has dicho?"** volvió a preguntar **"A veces las mujeres necesitamos oír que nos aman"**

" **Tengo miedo, a decir verdad no somos nada, solo tenemos sexo y ya"**

" **¿No le has pedido que sea tu novia?"** el negó

" **Cada vez que saco el tema de nuestra relación, me interrumpe… ¿cómo pretendes que le pida que sea mi novia?"**

" **Ay hermanito, que lento eres. Te diré lo que harás, mañana iras y le pedirás a Bella que sea tu novia"**

" **Es que ella no escucha nada…"**

" **Lo harás así tengas que amordazarla ¿Me escuchaste?"** el volvió a asentir. Después de eso nadie volvió a hablar del tema.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Bella llego a su casa completamente sudada, y con la respiración entrecortada, coloco su cabeza sobre el volante de su camioneta y respiro profundo. Su mandíbula temblaba, veía borroso a causa de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Bajo de la camioneta y entro a su casa. Al entrar a la sala se encontró a Emmett y Rosalie literalmente comiéndose.

" **Oh por el amor de dios. Vayan a una habitación"** se quejó Bella **"Necesitare terapia después de esto, santo cielos"** grito tirándose al sofá.

" **¿Por qué tan amargada hermanita?"** se burló Emmett **"Bueno… más de lo normal"** Bella lo fulmino con la mirada y le enseño el dedo del medio.

" **¿Te sucede algo Bells?"** pregunto Rosalie preocupada.

" **Discutí con Edward"**

" **¿Y qué tiene eso de novedoso?"** pregunto Emmett, y Rosalie lo golpeo en un hombro **"Auch… aunque a decir verdad, hace tiempo que no los he visto pelar. Es más, dos veces me pareció haberlos visto tomados de las manos"**

" **Y yo que creí que éramos cuidadosos"** susurro Bella.

" **Eso quiere decir…"** murmuro Rosalie.

" **Si, hemos estado saliendo"** confirmo la castaña.

" **Eso es increíble"** grito Emmett **"Porque no nos dijeron nada"**

" **Es que no es nada serio, es decir…"**

" **Él te pidió que lo mantuvieran en secreto… matare a Edward"** se molestó Emmett.

" **No… de hecho, fui yo quien le pidió que no lo publicara"** desvió la mirada suspirando.

" **No entiendo"** se volvió a quejar Emmett.

" **No quiero que mis padres lo sepan."**

" **Pero ¿Por qué? Ellos estarían felices"**

" **Si, ya lo sé, han apostado por esta relación desde que tía Esme llego a Forks con Edward y Alice, es por eso… yo decido mi vida, no ellos… hacer público lo mío con Edward, seria ceder ante nuestros padres ¿Y qué sucede si sale todo mal?"**

" **Que complicada eres cariño. Nuestros padres anhelan tu relación con Edward, pero ellos serán felices si tú eres feliz, con quien sea"**

" **¿Tú crees? Yo lo dudo"**

" **¿Y por eso vas a dejar que el amor se te escape?"** pregunto Rosalie haciendo dudar a Bella.

" **¿Amor?"** pregunto Bella **"No sé si es amor"**

" **Lo es Bella, claro que lo es"** le confirmo Rosalie, y Bella la miro interrogante **"He visto como se miran, desde siempre hubo amor y cariño entre ustedes, aun cuando querían hacer creer a todo el mundo que se llevaban mal, siempre se observaban con puro amor. Nunca entendí cuando empezaron a llevarse mal, si mal no recuerdo, cuando eran niños hacían todo juntos, y al llegar a la adolescencia… todo cambio.**

" **Si, supongo que no quería demostrar lo que en verdad sentía, a lo mejor quise revelarme ante mis padres, no se… no lo sé, a lo mejor fue por su larga lista de conquistas"**

" **¿Y ahora que harás?, habla con Edward, háganlo público, estoy segura que él siente lo mismo que tu"**

" **Sí, eso hare… gracias"** dijo parándose del sofá **"Ah… y es enserio… vayan a una habitación"** se burló antes de subir a su cuarto.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Al día siguiente Edward se levantó muy sonriente. _**Hoy le pediré a Bella que sea mi novia**_ , pensó el joven. Tomo una ducha rápida, se cambió con la ropa que le había dejado Alice sobre la cama, _**Que sería de mí sin la pequeña pixi**_ , y bajo a desayunar. Comió rápidamente, tomo las llaves de su volvo y salió rumbo al instituto.

Edward entro al salón de biología que estaba desierto, se sorprendió al no ver a Bella, pero todo paso cuando sintió que unas manos pasaban sobre sus hombros para tapar sus ojos. Él se giró sin mirar y beso a la joven que estaba parada delate de él, llevándose una gran y desagradable sorpresa.

Bella iba entrando al salón cuando vio como Edward tenía a la joven tomada por la cintura, _**maldito infeliz, público mis nalgas, que se vaya a la mierda**_ giro sobre sus talones y salió del instituto como alma que lleva el diablo.

" **Tanya"** escupió Edward con desagrado.

" **Ay cariño, lo dices como si no te agradara verme, te he extrañado, me has dejado abandonada… ¿Qué te parece…?"**

" **Mira Tanya… no quiero ser grosero, pero no estoy interesado"** dijo Edward alejando a la joven.

" **¿Qué demonios te pasa Cullen?"** se quejó la rubia.

" **Estoy enamorado"** explico el joven y la rubia lo miro como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

" **Enamorado ¿De quién?"** se burló la joven, pero luego se dio cuenta que no estaba bromeando **"Oh por Dios ¿De Swan?"**

" **¿Qué? Como… yo… ¿Tanto se me nota?"** pregunto Edward avergonzado.

" **No es que se te note, pero siempre están juntos. La chica me agrada… es algo torpe, pero es buna para ti… Si de verdad te gusta… no lo arruines… es una buena chica"** Edward solo asintió y antes de que la joven abandonara el salón, él le agradeció el ser tan comprensible.

La hora de biología ya había comenzado y Bella todavía no llegaba y Edward se estaba preocupando. _**Ella nunca falta a clases**_ , pensó el cobrizo. Cuando toco la campana anunciando el receso, Edward tomo sus cosas y salió del instituto, suponiendo donde podría estar Bella.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Edward estaciono su volvo a un costado del bosque y se adentró en él, hacia el pequeño prado al que iba con Bella cuando querían estar solos, y ahí estaba ella, recostada sobre un árbol, con los ojos cerrados, y el libro de Romeo y Julieta en las manos.

" **Aquí estas"** casi grito Edward asustando a la joven. Ésta solo lo miro y trato de ignorarlo **"No fuiste a clases ¿Por qué?"** pregunto sentándose junto a la castaña.

" **No tenía ganas ¿Hay algún problema con eso?"** espeto la joven amargamente.

" **Bueno, no… pero si me lo hubieras dicho, me habría escapado contigo y hubiésemos aprovechado el tiempo"** dijo Edward rozando las piernas de Bella, y esta rápidamente se puso de pie.

" **Creo que es hora de que me vaya a casa"** dijo la castaña comenzando a dar pasos desesperados.

" **Espera"** Edward corrió y la tomo del brazo **"¿Sucede algo?"**

" **No ¿Qué podría suceder?"**

" **Bueno… yo te buscaba porque necesitaba hablar contigo"** el corazón de Bella se contrajo.

" **No es necesario… ya sé lo que me vas a decir… y estoy de acuerdo"** dijo Bella agachando la mirada suprimiendo una lagrima.

" **¿De verdad?"** preguntó el joven sorprendido y ella asintió pobremente.

" **Sí, yo tampoco me siento bien con esto"** soltó de golpe, y Edward la miro confundido.

" **¿Con esto?"** pregunto lentamente.

" **Si… es decir… tú eres un mujeriego y yo… bueno, yo necesito un hombre que sea maduro, alguien que sepa lo que quiere. Asique si… estoy de acuerdo con terminar lo que sea que tengamos"**

" **¿Qué? No, espera ¿Terminar? De que mierda estás hablando ¿Terminar? Yo no quiero terminar contigo"**

" **¿A no?"** Bella se molestó **"Que quieres ¿Un jodido aren?"**

" **¿Aren? Bella se más clara"**

" **Lo diré de esta forma… no puedo con esto… dime, hay alguna mujer del instituto, aparte de tu hermana, con la que no te hayas acostado"**

" **Pero Bella… eso tú ya lo sabías, si… Dios… he dormido con varias, si… pero eso no es novedad para ti y así me aceptaste, entonces no entiendo"**

" **Yo… Edward… necesito un puerto seguro, y no confío en ti"** aseguro la joven antes de salir corriendo hacia su camioneta y abandonar el lugar.

* * *

 _ **Hola, Dios estoy nerviosa, no he recibido criticas, y no se si eso es bueno o malo. Háganme saber si les gusta esta historia, o si les parece que hay algo que deba cambiar, estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de critica constructiva, solo hago lo que me gusta y quiero hacerlo lo mejor posible. Besos.**_

 _ **A. D. Mascotto**_


	3. Reencuentro

_**Como siempre, los personajes son de SM, como todos sabemos. -la historia es mía.**_

 _ **La letra de la canción es de Jxpress & Mc Crayed**_

 _ **www . youtube watch?v = n-Df7obBJWs**_

* * *

Capítulo 3: Reencuentro

 **Tres años después**

Y ahí estaban las tres mosqueteras sobre aquel escenario, viendo como aquellas personas se las comían con las miradas. En una esquina, la pequeña Alice con su amada guitarra colgada en sus hombros. En la otra esquina, la voluptuosa Rosalie, sentada detrás de su querida batería. Y en el medio, una mujer que tuvo que enfrentarse a sus demonios, a sus pánicos escénicos, Bella, quien sostenía su micrófono como si de eso dependiera su vida. De pronto sintió que una mirada la atravesaba, estaba llenos de miradas por todas partes, pero ella solo sintió una en especial.

Levanto la vista para encontrarse con los más bellos ojos verdes que ella había visto jamás. _**Eso es imposible, ¿Cuándo regreso?**_ Bella miro a su amiga Alice quien solo se encogió de hombros y volvió su mirada para aquel que un día fue el amor de su vida. El la miraba con odio, con rencor, y con algo más que ella no pudo descifrar, pero que cualquier otra persona hubiese notado. Él la miraba con amor, con ese amor que nunca pudo dejar de sentir por su ex mejor amiga.

" **Como lo prometido es deuda"** la voz del presentador se dejó escuchar por todo el bar **"Con ustedes las Pixis"** todo era un caos, todos aplaudían, más Edward no podía quitar su mirada de la que un día fue la razón de su existencia, y su voz se dejó escuchar para volver a romper en mil pedazos su corazón.

 _ **Te seré sincera,**_

 _ **Ya no existe remedio.**_

 _ **Tú de un lado,**_

 _ **Yo del otro,**_

 _ **Y el corazón en medio.**_

 _ **Ambos dimo lo mejor,**_

 _ **Pero no funciono.**_

 _ **No te amargues buscando**_

 _ **Culpables en la situación.**_

 _ **Fue cosa del destino,**_

 _ **Tenemos que aceptarlo.**_

 _ **Guárdate tus sentimientos,**_

 _ **No vayas a tirarlo.**_

 _ **Por si acaso…**_

 _ **Sigue a las huellas de tus pasos.**_

 _ **Y establecer la relación**_

 _ **Que tanto soñamos.**_

 _ **No te digo que volveré,**_

 _ **Es solo un tal vez.**_

 _ **O esta sea la despedida**_

 _ **Y no te vuelva a ver.**_

 _ **Pero tranquilo,**_

 _ **A pesar del tiempo y el dolor,**_

 _ **Te ganaste un lugar**_

 _ **En mi pequeño corazón.**_

 _ **Recordare cada palabra**_

 _ **Que me dijiste.**_

 _ **Cada beso, caricia y miradas**_

 _ **Que tú me diste**_

 _ **Siempre juntos,**_

 _ **Pero llego el momento de partir.**_

 _ **No estés triste…**_

 _ **No siempre hay un final feliz.**_

 _ **Llego el momento de decir adiós.**_

 _ **Te daré mi mejor sonrisa**_

 _ **Aunque muera de dolor.**_

 _ **Y si preguntas de como estoy…**_

 _ **Te diré que me encuentro bien,**_

 _ **Aunque sé que no lo estoy.**_

Con cada estrofa que salía de la boca de Bella, Edward se hacía cada vez más pequeño en su asiento, el sentía que la letra de esa canción estaba hecha para él.

 _ **Y aunque me duela**_

 _ **Ya no puedo estar con vos.**_

 _ **Pues tú y yo lo sabemos**_

 _ **Nos dolerá a los dos.**_

 _ **Sufrimos y lloramos**_

 _ **Por todo lo que pasamos.**_

 _ **Esta es la realidad**_

 _ **Por la cual nos separamos.**_

 _ **To esto es por la culpa**_

 _ **Del destino y el futuro.**_

 _ **No quisieron que nuestros caminos**_

 _ **Estuvieran juntos.**_

 _ **Y te quiero…**_

 _ **Pero debo soltar tu mano.**_

 _ **Pienso en decirte algo**_

 _ **Pero debo callarlo.**_

 _ **Quizás yo no siempre fui**_

 _ **Lo más genial para ti.**_

 _ **Pero aunque sea pretendí,**_

 _ **Darte lo mejor de mí.**_

 _ **Y no te sientas mal**_

 _ **Porque yo me siento peor.**_

 _ **Ya me ha pasado varias veces**_

 _ **En todo esto del amor.**_

 _ **Sabes que yo te quiero,**_

 _ **Por tu forma de pensar.**_

 _ **Por tu belleza también,**_

 _ **Y tú forma de expresar.**_

 _ **Tus ojos son tan hermosos**_

 _ **Me hacen enamorar.**_

 _ **Pero duele saber,**_

 _ **Que conmigo ya no estarán.**_

 _ **Llego el momento de decir adiós.**_

 _ **Te daré mi mejor sonrisa**_

 _ **Aunque muera de dolor.**_

 _ **Y si preguntas de como estoy…**_

 _ **Te diré que me encuentro bien,**_

 _ **Aunque sé que no lo estoy.**_

Con cada estrofa que Bella soltaba sentía que se desarmaba y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Ella cantaba su adiós, la despedida de lo que un día fue. Pero la realidad era totalmente diferente. Ella no quería despedirse de esos recuerdos, no quería despedirse de su amor, pero era demasiado tarde, tres años tarde. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, todos estaban de pie aclamando a las celebridades, solo una persona las miraba, o más bien la miraba con ojos asesinos… Edward Cullen.

" **Amor"** grito Alice lanzándose a los brazos de Jasper **"Si vinieron"** el solo le sonrió y la beso.

" **Estuviste genial… todas"** aseguro Emmett besando a Rosalie y sonriéndole a Bella.

" **Y tu hermanito ¿No dices nada?"** dijo Alice divertida mirando a Edward.

" **Estuvieron bien"** fue lo único que dijo.

" **¿Bien? Estuvimos genial"** grito Rosalie **"Esto merece una celebración"** Bella, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio, pego el grito en el cielo.

" **¡No!"** todos voltearon a verla, incluyendo a Edward. Bella carraspeo nerviosa **"Es decir, tengo que ir a casa, ya es tarde"**

" **No seas aburrida hermana"** se quejó Emmett **"Ya tienes veintiuno… no debes darle explicaciones a nadie… ¿Por qué tienes que llegar temprano a casa?"**

" **Déjala Emmett"** se dejó escuchar la voz de Edward **"Tiene que volver a su burbuja y seguir huyendo de la realidad"**

" **Yo no huyo de nada"** dijo Bella entre dientes **"¿De qué realidad estás hablando? No te he visto en que… ¿Tres años? Prácticamente eres un desconocido para mi"** esas palabras le dolieron profundamente a Edward _**¿Soy un desconocido?**_

" **Entonces vamos"** dijo Alice tomando a Bella del brazo.

Todos fueron a la residencia Cullen, que estaba solitaria, ya que sus dueños estaban de viaje. Carlisle y Esme decidieron hacer un viaje romántico en un crucero. Todos se acomodaron en la sala, el aire estaba que se cortaba con un cuchillo, todas las miradas iban desde Bella hacia Edward. Alice carraspeo.

" **Iré a buscar algunas botanas"** dijo poniéndose de pie.

" **Yo te ayudo"** dijo Rosalie siguiendo a Alice.

" **Yo iré a preparar unos tragos"** se excusó Jasper.

" **Yo… yo… probare las comidas para asegurarme de que no estén malas"** dijo Emmett siguiendo a las chicas y todos lo quedaron mirando **"¿Qué?"** dijo Emmett, extrañamente, sonrojándose **"Ya vámonos"** todos salieron dejando a Bella y Edward solos.

Ninguno emitía sonidos, ninguno se miraba a la cara, ambos tenían sus miradas en un lugar en común, el suelo. Edward se estaba impacientando, el silencio era incómodo. Bella se estaba poniendo nerviosa, hace tres años que no veía a Edward y aquí estaba y su corazón latía con la misma intensidad. Ambos querían decirse muchas cosas, pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso.

" **Bueno…"** Edward rompió el incómodo silencio **"¿Te vas a quedar callada?"**

" **No** **sé qué quieres que diga"** respondió la castaña secamente.

" **No lo sé… una disculpa estaría bien"** dijo el cobrizo despectivamente.

" **¿Y porque se supone que debo disculparme?"** pregunto Bella con ironía. Edward solo se quedó callado **"Fuiste tú quien desapareció durante tres años"**

" **¿Es enserio?"** respondió Edward molesto **"¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Fuiste tú quien termino lo nuestro"**

" **¿Lo nuestro? Por favor Edward, nunca hubo un** _ **lo nuestro**_ **"** respondió Bella con sorna.

" **Es increíble… nunca existió lo nuestro… demonios… ya veo que solo yo sufrí nuestra ruptura"**

Bella iba a responder pero Alice y los demás llegaron con todas las cosas, botanas, tragos, todo lo necesario para una buena celebración. Bella no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Edward. _**Sufrió, ¿Qué sabe el de sufrimientos?**_ , de pronto su mirada se fue hacia Edward y este la estaba observando de hito a hito, Bella no pudo con la presión de aquellos ojos sobre ella, alzo uno de los vaso y se tomó su contenido de un solo trago.

" **Ey amiga"** se burló Rosalie **"Esa es la actitud… hoy estamos aquí para embriagarnos. Bueno…"** Rosalie llamo la atención de sus amigos **"Brindemos por las Pixis"**

" **Y por estar todos aquí reunidos"** brindo Alice **"Y por que todo sea como antes… ¿Qué paso con nosotros? Antes éramos muy unidos. Desde que te fuiste Edward… nada es igual… ya no somos como antes"** Alice bajo su mirada.

" **Ya no tenemos dieciocho Alice"** se quejó Bella **"Supongo que llego la hora de madurar"**

" **Si… porque tú eres tan madura"** se burló Edward.

" **No fui yo quien salió huyendo con la excusa de querer estudiar fuera"** escupió Bella arrastrando las palabras.

" **No fue una excusa"** grito Edward, y Bella se tapó los oídos.

" **No grites… Con un demonios"** se quejó Bella.

" **No fue una excusa. Yo fui a estudiar medicina ¿Cuál fue la tuya?"** se quejó el cobrizo.

" **Yo no necesito escusas para nada…"**

" **Está bien… está bien… ya basta"** grito Jasper colocándose en medio de ambos.

" **Como sea"** dijo Bella cruzándose de brazos.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Alice se quedó profundamente dormida a causa del alcohol, asi que Jasper que no estaba tan ebrio la cargo en brazos y la llevo hacia la que era su habitación. Rosalie y Emmett, quienes vivían juntos desde hace dos años, se despidieron de todos y se fueron a su departamento, dejando solos a Edward y Bella. La castaña se puso de pie, tomo todos los vasos vacíos y los llevo a la cocina. Edward tomo el resto de las cosas sucias y siguió a Bella, dejando todas las cosas en el lavavajillas.

Bella trato de rodear a Edward, pero este se lo impidió, Bella trato de rodearlo nuevamente, pero este no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. Edward la miro a los ojos, observando cada uno de sus movimientos, noto como se tensaba ante su mirada.

" **Nunca entendí porque decidiste terminar lo nuestro"** dijo Edward de golpe.

" **Sigues con eso… Edward, cuando vas a entender que nunca existió un** _ **lo nuestro**_ **"** se quejó la castaña haciendo comillas en el aire.

" **¿Nunca existió? Pues fue muy real para mi… yo te amaba… fuiste tú quien decidió ocultar lo nuestro"**

" **Si, está bien fue mi idea el ocultar lo nuestro, pero tú tampoco hiciste nada para arreglar eso"** grito Bella.

" **Tienes razón, fui un cobarde… debí imponer mi derecho de querer que todo el mundo lo supiera, pero temí tu reacción… entiéndeme"**

" **Como sea… de nada sirve hablar de eso… ya es demasiado tarde ¿No lo crees? Tres años tarde"** Bella dio un paso para rodear a Edward, pero este la tomo del brazo.

" **Cuando decidiste terminar conmigo…"** dijo Edward calmadamente tomando a Bella de ambos brazos **"Ese día te iba a pedir que seas mi novia... legal… no un secreto como…"** Bella se soltó bruscamente.

" **¿Por eso besaste a Tanya…? porque descubriste el amor que sentías por mi… ¿fue para festejar el nuevo descubrimiento?"** grito Bella.

" **¿Tanya?"** pregunto Edward confundido **"¿Qué tiene Tanya…?"** y de pronto todos los recuerdos salieron a frote en su memoria **"El beso… eso no fue nada Bella, ¿Fue por eso que terminaste conmigo?"**

" **Mira, no quiero saberlo... yo sabía que eras un mujeriego, y me arriesgue… trate de aguantar a tus perras… trate de aguantar todo pero no pude… yo… yo…"** pero antes de que terminara de hablar Edward la beso.

El beso era demandante, asfixiante. Bella coloco sus manos en el pecho de Edward, pero no lo alejo, respondió al beso con la misma intensidad. Edward coloco sus manos en la cintura de la joven y la sentó en la isla de la cocina. La necesitaba como al aire para respirar. Bella cruzo las piernas a cada lado del cuerpo del cobrizo, frotando su sexo en él. No podía alejarlo, no quería alejarlo. Edward acaricio la pierna de Bella hasta llegar al muslo, pero en ese momento la imagen de él besando a Tanya la golpeo. Bella se separó del cuerpo de Edward y de una bofetada lo alejo.

" **No vuelvas a besarme"** grito Bella con lágrimas en los ojos.

" **Pero… Bella…yo…"**

" **¿Tú qué?"** volvió a gritar la castaña **"** _ **Fue solo un beso Bella**_ **"** hizo una pobre imitación de Edward **"** _ **Ella no significo nada**_ **¿Eso ibas a decir?... como sea… no me importa… eso paso hace mucho… teníamos dieciocho, tú te fuiste, ambos crecimos, tenemos veintiuno, creo… creo que llego la hora de madurar y dejar el pasado atrás…"** Bella hablaba desesperada, necesitaba salir de ahí **"Nuestras familias son amigas de toda la vida… lamentablemente nos tendremos que seguir viendo… así que solo olvida todo el pasado… yo haré lo mismo"** grito Bella saliendo, no solo de la cocina, sino también de la residencia Cullen.

* * *

 ** _Sigo sin recibir criticas, eso es bueno ¿No? Se que me leen y quiero aprovechar este espacio para agradecer a GraceVronsky por su rr. A_** DaniPattz, IngridMMP y a sabrina2010 **_que me han agregado a sus favoritos. Y a los que me leen desde las sombras, gracias por darme esta oportunidad. Háganme saber si les gusta o si creen que debo cambiar ciertas cosas, toda critica es bien recibida siempre y cuando sea productiva. Solo hago lo que me gusta y quiero hacerlo lo mejor posible. Besos_**

 ** _A. D. Mascotto_**


End file.
